Distribution reclosers are mounted to support structures in electrical power distribution systems to prevent longer than momentary disruptions of electrical service, such as might be caused by a short circuit, and to provide continuous electric service. For example, wind conditions often cause power lines strung between poles to swing, thereby momentarily touching each other or a grounded conductor. Additionally, objects may fall across exposed wires, arcing could occur, or other transitory events, such as lightning, could cause momentary power line short circuits or current surges that could bum out a fuse or trip a circuit breaker. Most of these faults are transient arcing faults, as opposed to permanent faults, and do not require permanent fuse or circuit breaker protection. Reclosers sense and interrupt fault currents, thereby extinguishing transient arcing faults, and automatically restore service after the temporary fault condition is gone. If a fault is permanent, the recloser locks open after a preset number of operations and isolates the faulted section of the system from the main system.
Bypass switch assemblies may be used to provide an economical and practical method of bypassing current and disconnecting distribution reclosers to provide maintenance to the reclosers without interrupting electrical service. Once the recloser has been isolated from the electrical distribution system, maintenance may be performed on the recloser without impairing continuous electric power.
The recloser assemblies are mounted separately from the bypass switch assemblies, thereby causing a more difficult and time consuming installation. In addition to ensuring that the bypass switch assembly is securely mounted to the support, the installer must ensure that the recloser assembly is also securely mounted to the support. Mounting the recloser assembly separately from the bypass switch assembly also requires additional mounting parts. Thus, a need exists for a bypass recloser assembly that is quick and easy to install and mounts directly to the bypass switch assembly to reduce the inventory required for installation.
Once the recloser assembly has been secured to the support, the installer must make the electrical connection between the recloser assembly and the bypass switch assembly. Typically, wires provide the electrical connection between the recloser assembly and the bypass switch assembly. However, the electrical wires are prone to deteriorate over time due to stress caused by the elements, or other causes, such as birds, vandalism or shifting of the recloser assembly and the bypass switch assembly relative to one another. Thus, there is a need for a bypass recloser assembly that eliminates the electrical wires between the bypass assembly and the recloser assembly.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved bypass recloser assemblies.